superbigtimerushfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Logan Mitchell
|} Hortense Henry "Logan" Mitchell (ur. 14 września 1994 r.) (grany przez Logana Hendersona) - to główna "głowa" grupy, gdyż wie bardzo dużo rzeczy, więc postrzega się go jako "chłopca od myślenia". Wygląd Jest niewiele wyższy od Carlosa, co czyni go trzecim do wzrostu w zespole. Ma brązowe oczy, oraz prawie czarne włosy. Kelly uważa, że Logan ma ładny uśmiech. Jego ramiona są nieco szersze od bioder, a to nadaje mu niewinny wygląd. Charakter Logan jest geniuszem z grupy. On jest naprawdę inteligentny i możne znaleźć sposoby na rozwiązanie problemów. Jednakże, ma tendencję do paniki pod presją. Jego idolką jest profesor matematyki Phoebe Nachee. Boi się ryzykować, lubi zasady ale gdy zbytnio się rozluźni, łamie je (Big Time Mansionundefined). Relacje Big Time Rush Kendall Knightundefined Kendallundefined to najlepszy przyjaciel Logana, są jedynymi poważnymi członkami zespołu, uzupełniają się jak ying i yang, są dla siebie jak bracia. (patrz: Koganundefined) Carlos Garciaundefined Logan nie lubi kasku Carlosa, uważa także że Carlosundefined jest nieodpowiedzialny i nie mądry. Ale mimo tego są przyjaciółmi ponieważ przeciwieństwa się przeciągają. (patrz: Carganundefined) James Diamondundefined Logan i Jamesundefined są przyjaciółmi, Logan zawsze idzie do Jamesa po poradę dotyczącą dziewczyn. Mimo tego, że dziewczyna Logana, Camilleundefined pocałowała Jamesa, Logan i Jamesundefined po tym incydencie dalej się przyjaźnią. (patrz: Jaganundefined) Historia Sezon 1 *Big Time Auditionundefined - Logan w tym odcinku idzie z Kendallem, Jamesem i Carlosem na przesłuchanie. *Big Time School of Rocqueundefined - *Big Time Cribundefined - *Big Time Bad Boyundefined - *Big Time Love Songundefined - *Big Time Mansionundefined - *Big Time Photo Shootundefined - W tym odcinku Logan wraz z Kendallem, Carlosem i Jamesem robią wszystko aby nie doszło do zdjęcia. *Big Time Breakundefined - W tym odcinku Logan jest zdeterminowany, ponieważ chce dostać się na wykład matematyki nauczanej przez Phoebe Nachee, która jest tylko dla kobiet. *Big Time Demosundefined - *Big Time Partyundefined - *Big Time Jobsundefined - W tym odcinku Logan wraz z Kendallem rozpoczęli opiekę nad dziećmi, które nie było tak łatwe, jak się spodziewali. Ostatecznie zatrudnili młodych, aby myli samochody. *Big Time Bloggerundefined - *Big Time Terrorundefined - Gdy Carlos i Pan Bitters próbują udowodnić, że duch istnieje to Logan chce udowodnić, że to bujda. *Big Time Danceundefined - James pomaga Loganowi zapytać Camille czy pójdzie z nim na potańcówkę. *Big Time Sparksundefined - W tym odcinku Carlos wraz z Loganem starają się chronić Jordin Sparks, lecz jest inaczej. *Big Time Feverundefined - W tym odcinku Logan szukając Jamesa w Parku Palm Woods, spotyka Ziomka z gitarą, który daje mu zestaw bongosów i mówi o chilloucie. *Big Time Videoundefined - *Big Time Concertundefined - Sezon 2 *Welcome Back Big Timeundefined - *Big Time Fansundefined - *Big Time Girlfriendsundefined - W tym odcinku James zostaje zmuszony do przyznania się Loganowi, i z lęku, wymyśla kłamstwo, że użył szczoteczki Logana. Kiedy Camille rozmawia z Loganem, jest zdziwiona, gdy Logan jest "trochę zdenerwowany". Camille następnie mówi, że może być zadowolony, że ona i James się pocałowali i Logan zaczyna się złościć i prawie uderza Jamesa z gniewu, aż przerazili pana Bittersa jak on i Katie oglądali te wydarzenie. Ale wtedy Logan kładzie swoją pięść i odchodzi. *Big Time Liveundefined - *Big Time Halloweenundefined - W tym odcinku Logan jest zombie. W tym odcinku Logan musi opracować plan, aby utrzymać wampirkę daleko od gryzienia jego ciała. *Big Time Sneakersundefined - Logan wraz z Jamesem chcą sprzedać parę adidasów. *Big Time Pranksundefined - Logan próbował zrobić żart, ten żart czyni go niewidomym. *Big Time Christmasundefined - *Big Time Guruundefined - Gustavo twierdzi, że Logan przechwala się, co sprawia, że go bardziej złości. *Big Time Crushundefined - W tym odcinku Logan poznaje nową dziewczynę o imieniu Peggy. *Big Time Beach Partyundefined - W tym odcinku Logan próbuje odnaleźć zaginiony skarb, ale nie jest w stanie. Później jak Logan przychodzi ze swoim wykrywaczem metalu, Carlos dołącza się na polowanie, aby mógł zaimponować Jenniferkom. Wkrótce spotykają pirata (aktor: Tom Kenny) i zgadza się pomóc im znaleźć jego rodzinny zaginiony skarb. *Big Time Songwritersundefined - W tym odcinku BTR chce napisać piosenkę, lecz muszą pierw wymyślić coś, coby zajęło Gustavo. Logan także potem startuje w bitwie piosenek: "Yeah" (Logan i James) kontra "Oh" (Kendall i Carlos). *Big Time Realityundefined - W tym odcinku Logan wraz z Camille mają udawać w reality show, że są razem i całują się wiele razy. *Big Time Girl Groupundefined - *Green Time Rushundefined - Wszyscy chcieli być jego (Logana) partnerami, lecz szkolny łobuz zdecydował, że chce być partnerem Logana w projekcie ekologicznym. *Big Time Momsundefined - W tym odcinku dowiadujemy się, że prawdziwe imię Logana to Hortense, lecz zostało zmienione przez matkę Jamesa. *Big Time Prom Kingsundefined - W tym odcinku Logan próbuje uporać się z Camille o randkę na balu. *Big Time Break-Upundefined - *Big Time Singleundefined - Logan wraz z Carlosem i Jamesem chcą zrobić wszystko, by Kendall zapomniał o Jo, bo wyjechała do Nowej Zelandii. Więc gdy Kendall powiedział, że nie wiedzą co on czuje to James, Carlos i Logan chcą zdobyć dziewczyny, w celu ich utracenia, żeby wiedzieć jak Kendall się czuje. Logan idzie do Camille, by go rzuciła, bo chce wiedzieć co Kendall czuje. *Big Time Weddingundefined - *Big Time Rockerundefined - *Big Time Strikeundefined - *Big Time Contestundefined - W tym odcinku Logan musi spędzić dzień z Bruną, starszą panią, która nigdy nie słyszała o BTR. Na końcu odcinka Bruna poznaje Logana z dziewczyną. *Big Time Superheroesundefined - *Big Time Secretundefined - Logan jest zmartwiony, kiedy Lucy mówi mu, że Kendall skrada się z Camille. *Big Time Interviewundefined - *Big Time Moveundefined - Logan wraz z Carlosem i Jamesem się wyprowadzają i Logan zarezerwował na dwa lata dom przy basenie w Palm Woods. Film *Big Time Movieundefined - Sezon 3 *Backstage Rushundefined - *Big Time Returnsundefined - W tym odcinku Loganundefined czeka, aż Camilleundefined się na niego rzuci i próbuje kilku metod, żeby Camilleundefined się na niego rzuciła, ale Camilleundefined chce, by Loganundefined zrobił pierwszy krok. *Bel Air Rushundefined - *Big Time Double Dateundefined - W tym odcinku Logan proponuje Camille, żeby spotykali się dwa razy w tygodniu, ona panikuje i umawia się z Jett'em. Potem Logan wraz z swoją nową dziewczyną - Lindsay idzie na podwójną randkę z Camille i Jett'em. Potem Logan i Camille do siebie znów wracają. *Big Time Merchandiseundefined - *Big Time Surpriseundefined - W tym odcinku Griffin planuje rozpoczęcie misji szpiegowskiej i chce, by Logan i Carlos mu pomogli. *Big Time Decisionundefined - W tym odcinku Logan wraz z Camille pomaga Kendallowi w podjęciu decyzji oraz kiedy do drzwi zapukała Jo bądź Lucy to go ukrywają. *Big Time Babysittingundefined - W tym odcinku Logan wraz z Kendallem dbają o legendę rocka zwanego Babylace. Logan zmuszony jest udawać, że jest lekarzem, bo Babylace ma ataki serca i reakcje alergiczne. *Big Time Goldundefined - Camille znajduje naszyjnik i uważa, że Logan kupił go dla niej, kiedy jest to tak naprawdę prezent urodzinowy dla Jo od Kendalla. *Big Time Campingundefined - *Big Time Rescueundefined - *Big Time Bloopersundefined - Sezon 4 *Big Time Invasionundefined - *Big Time Scandalundefined - *Big Time Liesundefined - Logan kłamie Camille o chorobie, bo nie chce przyjść na nudną grę. Na końcu odcinka Logan faktycznie polubił tą grę. *Big Time Bonusundefined - W tym odcinku Logan nie jest w stanie oprzeć się napiwkowi. *Big Time Cameoundefined - *Big Time Tour Busundefined - W tym odcinku Logan daje się w kłótnię z Jamesem, kiedy James mówi, że jego ciągłe czyszczenie jest irytujące, kiedy próbuje zasnąć. *Big Time Pranks 2undefined - *Big Time Ridesundefined - W tym odcinku Logan przyprowadza Carlosa na test MCAT. *Big Time Testsundefined - *Big Time Cartoonundefined - *Big Time Break Outundefined - *Big Time Dreamsundefined - Ciekawostki *Przyjechał do Minnesoty, chodząc do trzeciej klasy szkoły podstawowej. *Nosi ten sam rozmiar, co Jennifer Knightundefined. *Nie lubi rasistowskiego podejścia części kobiet do mężczyzn. *Gdyby nie Rock Records Logan podjąłby się stanowiska lekarza. *Logan i James (jako jedyni w zespole) umieją robić salto w tył. *Logan lubi tosty. *Dosyć dobrze rapuje. *Lubi koty. *Ma prawo jazdy. *Zamieszkuje pokój 2J. *W odcinku Big Time Cribundefined powiedział, że jest realistą. *On jako pierszy miał swój pierwszy pocałunek w Palm Woods.Jako pierwszy całował się z Camille,drugi który całował się z Camille to był James w odcinku "Big Time Girlfriends". * Najlepiej się uczył z całej czwórki. * Odrabiał lekcje za kolegów w trzeciej klasie. Galeria Aby przejść do galerii, kliknij tutaj. de:Logan Mitchellundefineden:Logan Mitchellundefinedes:Logan Mitchellundefinedpt-br:Logan Mitchellundefined Kategoria:Mieszkający w Palm Woodsundefined Kategoria:Z Minnesotyundefined Kategoria:Postacieundefined Kategoria:Big Time Rushundefined Kategoria:Mężczyźniundefined